


《深井之下》

by Muhuajiang



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhuajiang/pseuds/Muhuajiang
Summary: 从《茫茫人海中》单独拎出来的一个小番外





	1. 1

临危受命这一块，不同的op反应还真不一样，有的积极想改变世界，巴不得变成领袖，有的却是万般无奈，被推上政坛。

Megatron解除了飞行状态，变形落地。  
怎么想都有些不对劲，只是让火种源恢复而已，可为什么在最后他离开的那一瞬间，optimus的光学镜中却多了一丝他从未见过的东西。  
那样的眼神，他曾见过。在optimus释放领导模块的能量失忆后，跟他进入陆地桥时看着那群汽车人的眼神一样。那一抹只属于奥利安的幽怨蓝色。  
正当Megatron想着，脚下的地面开始轻微地震动，不远处幽暗的火种源深井再一次被点亮，那蓝色的纯净能量随后向星球的四面八方所延展开，彻底宣告着塞伯坦的重获新生。  
是时候，该回家了。  
每一个塞星人都收到了一条这样的讯息，Megatron知道这来自于optimus。可他还是不放心，又重新变回飞行状态，回到火种源井旁。  
从深井之中迸发出遮盖启明星的绚烂光芒，死寂的火种源开始恢复了黄金时代的模样，还是那些汽车人们站在那，只是……少了optimus。  
“Megatron？”站在后面的通天晓发现了他，一时间所有人都看向Megatron。  
“optimus去哪了？”Megatron问道，可是没有人回答他，最后还是是救护车开口：“optimus他……他跳下了深井，回归了火种源……”  
听到救护车说optimus跳下了火种源井，Megatron是一个箭步冲跳如深井，变形回飞行状态，往深井最深处下坠。火种源井喷射出的能量排斥他体内残留的暗黑能量体，逐渐恢复的火种源井也开启了自卫模式排斥外来侵入的Megatron。排异反应开始剥离Megatron之前被宇宙大帝附身时的铠甲，这让Megatron的能量损耗不少，可是脑海之中的执念却让他无视了这些痛苦。这些痛苦，比起之前宇宙大帝给他的压迫又算的了什么？  
他下坠速度很快，他来到了火种源井的最深处，绚烂的光芒从这里迸发，每一丝光芒之中都蕴藏着一个讯息或者是一个新生命，五颜六色的光芒汇聚于此，是Megatron从未见过的景色。他也是愣了一秒后，开始寻找optimus的身影。

塞伯坦恢复生机已经三天了，Megatron却没有那个心思复兴塞伯坦，他每天几乎都是在火种井旁待着。  
【不要因为我的离去而悲伤，因为那将会是一个新的开始。】  
通天晓说这是optimus跳井前最后一句话。Megatron笑了笑，炉渣的，内战时没熄灭你的火种，宇宙大帝附身也没杀了你，就简简单单一个这样的事你也会死吗？装什么圣母圣父以为自己是prime就可以这样简简单单回归火种源吗？要是我，绝对不会允许你就这样轻而易举地献身名留史册，再让他们在你的功德之上多添一笔。  
他那天跳下火种源井，没有找到optimus的身影，可能是喷涌而出的能量阻碍了视线，Megatron决定等能量喷涌减弱之后，再去寻找。  
optimus……一定要活着。  
Megatron这一等，就是五星周的时间，五星周后能量喷涌开始减弱，开始归于平静，Megatron又一次进入火种源井，与之前强烈的排异不同，体内黑暗能量体的消失让他进入火种源深处少了很多麻烦。  
火种源深处出现了一个影子，Megatron看着那个影子，几百万年的记忆再一次重现，他更加笃定，加速前行。  
变形落地，那个影子的背后是一个tf，那个红色涂装的tf，没有飞行装备，没有升级后壮硕的盔甲，他变回了相较于之前那个消瘦的身影。他静静地躺在那里，安安静静地，毫无防备，就像睡着了一样。  
“optimus。”Megatron站在那，生怕这会是一个不切实际的梦，可如果这是个梦，他宁愿一辈子也不要醒过来。  
不远处的的身影渐渐睁开了光学镜，那蔚蓝色的光学镜，消散了之前的锋锐，却保留了淡淡的幽怨、疲倦、澄澈，optimus偏转过头看着他，声音有些干涩沙哑：  
“嘿，Mega。”

救护车接到讯息时匆匆拎上医疗箱赶到火种源井旁，当见到optimus时仍然觉得一切是那么的不真实。  
“我的火种源啊，这真是真的吗？”救护车根本毫不掩饰自己激动到发颤的声音，“prime真的是你吗？”  
“阿救。”optimus被Megatron横抱，几乎将整个头都埋在了Megatron的胸口，现在他虚弱到连说话都费劲，根本无心考虑到救护车盯着Megatron跟他的眼神。可是Megatron显然注意到了，皱着眉语气不善：“麻烦医生你看一看。”  
救护车回瞪一眼，就开始给optimus做检查，忙活了好一会，救护车才徐徐开口：“看来是释放领导模块时几乎抽光了prime你的火种能量，造成了之前探测不到你的生命迹象，如果不是火种源庇佑，你根本就撑不过这五星周。”说完不忘将手放在胸口火种仓的位置，“谢天谢地，赞美普神。prime你这段时间要好好静养，塞星恢复的事交给通天晓，一切有我们在。”  
optimus轻轻点了点头，没有再说什么，救护车看了一眼Megatron，开口说：“还你请帮忙把optimus送到我的医疗室去。”  
“总之……还是要谢你，Megatron。”救护车抬头看着比他高出一截的Megatron。  
“带路吧，医生。”Megatron说。

optimus几乎是每天都是在充电状态下，病床是他唯一能活动的地方，恢复问题一直让救护车跟击倒为之棘手，optimus火种的损耗超出了他们的预计，“用地球人的形容，之前optimus的火种是一堆篝火发出的光，而如今却是一小节蜡烛所发出的光，还是那种随时会熄灭的光。”面对Megatron，击倒难得用那么严肃的话说，“我们目前能做的就是尽力维持他的能量运转。”  
“火种伤是硬伤，”救护车摇头说，“几乎不可逆。就算保住了optimus的性命，也无法让prime恢复到全盛状态，可能走路都会是个问题。”  
Megatron沉默不语，看了看在病床上深度充电的optimus：“如果我能早一点找到他就好了。”  
“没有如果，Megatron。”救护车说，“你也尽力了，我们所有人中只有你会飞，如果不是你，optimus也不会这么快找到。”  
“行了，告诉我他什么时候能醒。”  
救护车愣了一下，想了想：“也许第二天，也许……更久。”  
“……我知道了。”Megatron坐在optimus的旁边，“我留下来照顾他。”救护车停了，准备说点什么，但击倒摁住了救护车，摇了摇头。救护车无奈，只好说：“行，prime这样，也得有个人陪在身边。”  
击倒跟救护车随便扯了个理由就出了病房，出了病房救护车就压低声音说：“刚才你干什么拉住我？我可不放心让他陪在optimus的身边。”  
“医生，如果你最好的挚友死了，你却连他最后一面都没见上，你会是什么样的心情？你会原谅自己吗？”击倒说。“你说这话是什么意思？”救护车气焰消了几分，“你不会是指optimus跟Megatron是最好的挚友吧？你一定是在开玩笑。”  
“我可不信医生你没看出来。”击倒说，“当然，你是不会理解的。”  
救护车听了心知肚明，没再说下去。继续说下去肯定会聊到打击，打击是击倒心下最痛的伤疤，火种伴侣的羁绊，他确实了解不多，也不甚理解，只是这optimus和Megatron……真的是这样吗？  
救护车只想再把手按在胸口祷告一下普神。

optimus的消息没有告诉更多的人，就连通天晓也没有告诉，属意的自然是救护车，他知道，要是其他人知道了这个事，optimus就别想安安静静地修养了。光是一个Megatron就足以让他头疼半天，再来其他人，他CPU还不得爆炸了？  
到了今天，optimus已经能保证不会整天沉浸在自己的“睡梦”之中，optimus醒来的第一件事就是下床走走，他可不愿意一直被禁锢在病床之上，救护车就不知道从哪找来个轮椅给他做代步工具，Megatron再做了点改装。  
“还行吗，optimus。”Megatron将optimus抱到轮椅上，optimus试着稍稍活动了一下，说：“很不错，悬浮轮椅真的很稳当。谢谢。”  
早晨时启明星的光撒在塞伯坦大地上，又顺着窗户溜了进来，optimus看到了从窗外洒进来的光，试着操作着扶手上的操作界面，可是他居然连手指都抬不起来，在试了几次后，他终于抬头对Megatron说：“你不介意……再推我去窗户那边看看吧。”  
Megatron挑了下眉，站在后轮椅推optimus。到了窗边，optimus凑到窗边向外看去，启明星的光有些刺眼，optimus眯了眯光学镜，呈现在他眼前的是正在恢复的铁堡，不远处隔板大黄蜂他们正在组织人手修复建筑。  
“很漂亮吧。”Megatron在他身后说，“这可都多亏了你，optimus。”  
“铁堡是这样，那其他地方呢？”optimus手指靠在窗户的玻璃上，指着的地方正好是他内战前工作过的地方。  
Megatron回答：“其他地方我也安排人手进行修复工作，但我们人手也不足，南半球的工作暂时还未开始。”但他并没有注意到optimus的手指一直触碰着玻璃中那个破败的建筑。  
optimus静静地收回了手，面色有一闪而过的担忧与凝重，但片刻便烟消云散：“人手不够是个问题，修复必然会要有漫长的时间去完成，可是任重而道远，不是么？”  
“这个我也想过了，你不是在释放领导模块能量时给所有塞星人发了回来的讯息吗？想必不久后也会有人陆陆续续地回来，人手必然会增多。但内战这么长时间，也不能确定还有多少人能顺利回来，更何况塞伯坦地核恢复了，不久后就会产生火种热点，料理新生的生命也需要人手。”  
optimus低头想了想，片刻后又抬头看向窗外，注视着启明星的光，领袖芯中暗暗做了一个决定。他回过头看着Megatron，对他开口：  
“去南半球看看吗？”

“不行！”救护车义正言辞地反驳了optimus的要求，“optimus你现在火种还没完全恢复，作为医生的角度来说，你的条件不能接受长途跋涉！你现在最重要的就是静养！休息！”  
optimus听着救护车几乎快抓狂的语气，淡淡开口：“阿救，我的身体我自己知道，你对我说实话。”  
“optimus……”救护车愣住了，他想说什么，却被optimus这一句话堵着，什么也说不出。optimus面色平静，与其说是平静，倒不如说是面无表情。  
“well，prime……”救护车回避着optimus的光学镜，嗫嚅道，“你如果真的想去……请让我这个医生陪同。”  
“阿救很抱歉，我不能这么做。”optimus说，“铁堡这边缺人手，你离开了也不等于暴露了我吗？你放心，我会好好照顾自己。”  
救护车叹了口气，他知道optimus的决定七八个塞伯坦都拉不住：“行，prime你去吧，记住，你只有一星周的时间，一星周。”


	2. 2

“真是难以置信，你居然说服了救护车。”Megatron满病房地收拾，“那个prime控……啧啧。”  
“做了这么久的prime，说服同伴的能力我还是有的。”optimus坐在一旁看着他忙来忙去的，“我倒是很奇怪，你居然会答应。”  
“为什么不去？在这里我也帮不上什么忙。”Megatron这么回答，optimus也就含糊过去了。  
收拾完毕，两人就出发了。两人必然前去离铁堡不远的神思新城。沿途看着铁堡的破败，optimus不忘调侃：“看起来当初你还真的是恨我入骨啊，要不然当初铁堡怎么会几乎被你夷为平地？”  
“要是你当初没率领汽车人孤注一掷进行反击，我还不至于把这里夷为平地。”Megatron冷哼，“想想还觉得有点气，这可是我第一次久攻不下一个行省。”  
“可是你最后还是拿下了这里。”optimus回头说。  
“但地核摧毁了，我拿到了铁堡，却失去了塞星，又有什么意义？”Megatron回答，optimus看着他，什么话也没说。  
等到进入神思新城，两人的沉默才算被打破。  
“我还以为你每攻下一个行省就会把那里的建筑都摧毁。”optimus看到不远处的一个还算完好的建筑道，“不幸中的万幸，它还在。”Megatron心领神会，推着optimus去那个建筑旁。建筑不高，上层被炮弹削去了一半，但结构尚且完整，这么久过去了也没有倒塌，在周围其他建筑中算特别幸运的了。optimus和Megatron进入其中，外面看起来还完好，但其中却是非常凌乱，不知道是住户离开时弄乱的还是遭受了洗劫。optimus四处张望，给Megatron指了个地方，说：“那里曾是我住过的地方。”  
Megatron顺着他的手指方向看去，又回头看了眼坐在轮椅上的optimus，说：“我去看看。”  
Megatron走到废墟旁，从废墟里翻出了几张数据板，他拿手指敲了敲，发现都还能用。又张望了一下不远处待在原地的optimus，把几个数据板递给optimus看。  
optimus接过数据板，打开其中一个蓝色的数据板看，Megatron走到他的背后，却发现optimus在他走到他背后时把数据板关闭了。  
“里头写了什么?”Megatron问。  
“没什么，数据都格式化了。”optimus淡淡地把数据板藏在了背后。  
Megatron知道他心里有鬼，他也懒得去说什么，看着optimus尴尬他又捞不到什么好处。只是在推着optimus离开时，他的嘴角还是不由自主地往上翘了一下。

离开途中，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，有关于从前的塞伯坦，也有关于内战。没有剑拔弩张，没有激烈的冲突，好像那些年的内战都是不存在的。如果是不知情的人看到，还会以为是两个分离多年的老熟人终于重逢在拉着家常。  
“那时候你其实是可以杀了我的，”optimus问Megatron，“可是当时我就在悬崖边，脚下就是亡灵大军。救护车也抽不开身，可你为什么不直接一发融合炮就杀死我？”  
“那时候我不是说了吗，这只是一个警告。”Megatron说，“你再猜吧。”  
optimus想了想，说：“那天你借助大黄蜂恢复了意识，而我就在报应号下，红蜘蛛正在反击。”  
“那一次啊，”Megatron笑出了声，“那一次你可真的很狼狈。但是那一次也不是最佳时机，我手头上可要好好处理那个背叛了我的红蜘蛛。”  
optimus不置可否，轻轻叹了口气，说：“那就只可能是宇宙大帝那次了。”  
Megatron这时候终于露出了枭雄本色：“没错，最好杀死你的时机就是我们潜入宇宙大帝内核时，你释放领导模块的力量，之后失忆的那一次。”  
optimus听到失忆那件事，不自主地摸了摸额头：“那件事啊……听他们说是你为了让我破译铁堡的代码才把我留了下来。不过那次确实是个绝佳的机会。”  
可是optimus又摇了摇头，小声自言自语着，“不，你第一反应肯定不是为了这个，你留下我，究竟是为了我自己，还是为了奥利安？”  
“一个人又在自言自语唠叨什么呢？”Megatron在背后拍了optimus一下，“你从火种源里出来后就老是一个人自言自语的。”  
“真的？”optimus回过神来，沉默了一会，看着自己的双手，抬头后深吸了一口气，“也许是……也许吧。”  
也许是人之将死就想把什么都弄清楚明白吧。  
启明星落下，Megatron是可以再走的，但为了照顾optimus，Megatron还是勉强找了个落脚点。现在这里一片废墟，要找个充电的地方可不容易，好在塞伯坦恢复了生机，从前那些没被摧毁的住户里也有几处完好。  
Megatron皱着眉看着破败的房屋，相比于报应号，亦或是在铁堡的病房，这里简直就是个贫民窟。  
Megatron和optimus征战多年，什么艰苦环境都经历过，不是Megatron矫情，只是如今optimus不比从前，什么事都得要多留一份芯。  
optimus见状，语气平和：“没关系，过完这一晚上就行。我还没脆弱到你想的那个程度。”  
收拾出空隙，Megatron把optimus从轮椅上抱下，小心翼翼地挪到充电床上，处理好后舒了口气。  
“我是不是太重了？”optimus冷不丁丢出一句话。  
“没，比带你出火种井之前轻多了。”Megatron拍着肩上不存在的灰尘，像是不经意说的一样，“我去隔壁，有事就叫我，我一直都会在。”  
“嗯。”

optimus只是应了一声，Megatron就当他答应了。  
没有多久，optimus就已进入深度充电状态，这时一个黑影悄悄来到门口，他看了眼optimus，确认已经是睡熟了，黑影才小心翼翼地潜入房间。走到optimus的轮椅边，从靠背中的暗格里拿走了那个数据板，拿完后又悄悄离开。  
不一会，optimus就醒了，原因就是他的脖子被一只手死死地卡住。  
“想杀我，为什么不干脆点。”optimus非常冷静，话语之中几乎没有半点感情。  
“不打算为自己申辩一下吗？”那个有些沙哑的声音响起，optimus猛然睁开光学镜。这个声音他再熟悉不过了，“Megatron？你为什么……”  
数据板突然打开，虽然是最低亮度，但还是晃了下optimus的眼，废了点劲才看清上头的文字。那个数据板是他内战前的邮件，有之前和Megatron的邮件，但最新的邮件，来自于钛师傅。  
“不打算解释一下吗？”Megatron的语气冷冷的，“为什么去最高议会进言时会有来自钛师傅的信件？我们从前和议会从来没有过交集！而且为什么说他们已经决定让我当prime？”  
“因为这只是一个测验。”optimus说。  
“测验？”Megatron不怒反笑，但却异常冰冷，手中的力道重了几分，“什么测验？”  
“其实你已经拥有了prime的能力，但最高议会还是决定测验你，”被卡住了传送到头部的能量枢纽和发声器，optimus说话有些干涩，“他们决定测验你是否真的能够承担十三天元的职责，是否能够带领塞伯坦走向黄金时代，其中最重要的就是懂得纳谏和包容。”  
“所以他们就决定假意把prime之位授予你，以考验我？”optimus说出了这个隐瞒多年的秘密，很显然Megatron并不完全相信。  
“信不信由你，反正我现在连反抗都做不到，命都在你的手里。”  
“你以为我不会吗？为什么这么大的事不告诉我？”  
“为了我们共同期望的黄金时代。”optimus说，“如果不是因为你最后什么也不管就率兵起义，prime之位早就是你的了。”  
optimus凛然道：“而且如果你想再次挑起内战的话，我不介意你现在就杀了我。”  
optimus逼视着Megatron的光学镜，丝毫没有畏惧死亡。而Megatron那猩红色的光学镜像是要把optimus的火种完完全全剖析看个透彻。  
两人就这么僵持着，谁也没有一丝退让。僵持了许久，头部的能量截流太久了，optimus的意识都有些涣散，忽然卡在脖子的手松开了一点，optimus几乎是眼前一黑，能量忽然地大量涌入CPU造成了短暂眩晕，恢复正常工作的发声器齿轮开始的磨合让optimus开始不自主地剧烈咳嗽。  
“如果我没有起义……也就没有之后的内战，没有战火的弥漫，也就不会有那么多的人死，”Megatron语气算是缓和了不少，他看着optimus捂着自己脖子咳地死去活来，卡住他脖子的那只手伸向optimus的脸，抚摸着他的面甲，“更不会造成你现在的模样。”  
“Megat……咳咳……”optimus咳的都没办法说出完整的话，在他几乎要下线的边缘，模糊的视线看到了Megatron离开的身影，optimus徒劳地伸出手，“不……不！……”  
“砰！”的一声，optimus从充电床跌落在地，眼前一黑。

等到optimus迷迷糊糊醒来，四肢疼是像是散了架一样，而且自己居然还倒在地上，看来Megatron是真的走了。  
optimus努力用手支撑着自己爬向轮椅，伸手去够轮椅的扶手，手碰到了轮椅，轮椅却一点点后退，几番波折，optimus总算是够到了轮椅的扶手，可是够到轮椅却消耗了他太多的能量，体力不支倒在地上，一松手，轮椅再一次远离了他。  
没有人能帮助他，Megatron已经离开了，就算呼叫救护车也不可能立即赶到这里，在他赶到之前，估计他就会因为能量短缺而再次陷入昏迷，optimus只能靠自己。也不知尝试了多少次，更不知道过了多长时间，optimus总算是勉勉强强在轮椅上坐稳了。  
从来没有想过有一天自己将会遇到这样的麻烦，这可一点也不比谋划一场战役简单。optimus心想。  
就在这时，Megatron进来了，先是看到optimus坐在轮椅上的样子，还有一些磕碰的痕迹，一下子明白了。  
“我以为……你离开了。”optimus这样说，但又马上改口，“我是想自己试试，所以……”  
Megatron什么也没有说，走到optimus面前，将optimus抱起，调整好坐姿，optimus就这样被他抱着，只是这么近的距离加上昨晚上的事有些尴尬。可调整好后，Megatron并没有要放开的意思。  
“Megatron？”optimus试探性地问他，“能放开我了吗？”  
“救护车说了，一切有我们，”Megatron说，“无论发生什么，我不会让你离开我。”在optimus愣神时，Megatron松开了他，Megatron看着坐在轮椅上比他矮了许多的optimus，说：  
“我带你去锈海。”

Megatron一路上一言不发，optimus也知道自己理亏没什么要说的，又是一路的尴尬，大写的尴尬。  
到了锈海海岸，这里早已不是之前的模样了。位于锈海中央的终极神锁已经被修复，而且海岸线附近长出了类似于地球上的花，花海绵延整个锈海海岸线，启明星的光从锈海海岸升起，非常壮观。  
“这些好像锈海从来没有过。”花的高度达到了optimus腰部，optimus很轻易就就能观察到这些金属的花，“这些好像是能量结晶形成的。”  
“我们不是第一次来这里了，不是吗？”optimus说，“内战之前，这里还是塞伯坦的一个旅游圣地。”  
“我记得，我也很怀念。”见Megatron没有说话，optimus继续说着，他的眼神仿佛追溯到了从前这里的模样，“锈海在这里，见证了无数的火种伴侣在这举行仪式，他们认为普神的光辉在这里是最耀眼的。一眼望不到边际的锈海折射出来的光芒是普神的恩赐与祝福，沐浴在十三天元，普神与启明星的光辉之下，再渺小的人物也能投射出巨大的影子。”  
“再卑微的承诺也能在这一刻与圣约并肩。”Megatron回过头说，“你倒是很熟悉。”  
“是啊，真的很熟悉。”optimus笑了笑，这还是Megatron四百万年一来第一次见optimus在他面前再次展露笑颜。  
接下来的事让Megatron目瞪口呆。optimus居然从轮椅上缓缓站起，向他走来，他像一尊雕像，启明星温暖的光芒将他的轮廓勾勒分明，他从Megatron身边走过，站在他面前。optimus淡淡转过头，启明星的光透过他的面庞轮廓，像是镶上了金边。那个动作好似有一个世纪那么漫长，久远。可是他太消瘦了，消瘦的好像随时会消逝。  
optimus向Megatron伸出手，那一丝笑容凝结在他的嘴角，不肯退散：“Mega，你愿意，陪我跳一支舞吗？”

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine.  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘  
Tell her to make me a cambric shirt  
请让她为我做一件麻布的衣裳  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Without no seams nor needlework  
没有接缝也找不到针脚  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Tell her to find me an acre of land  
请她为我找一亩土地  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
要在那海水和海滩之间  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather  
请她用皮做的镰刀收割庄稼  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
And to gather it all in a bunch of heather  
再用石南草札成一堆  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
她就将成为我心爱的姑娘  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
您是去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
Parsley, sage, rosemary & thyme  
芜荽，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
代我向那里的一个人问好  
She once was a true love of mine.  
她曾经是我真心深爱的姑娘

optimus的步子非常娴熟优雅，用人类的话形容就是绅士，而Megatron也不甘示弱，塞伯坦的交际舞对他们来说完全就不是一回事，那是一种无与伦比的默契。  
“为什么选择人类的曲目？”optimus还有点不解。  
“不觉得是在说我们吗？”Megatron抬手，optimus就心领神会地换手。  
“四百万年过去了，你居然还记得。”Megatron惊讶地说。  
“我永远都不会忘记。”optimus回答，依然如水般平静。  
升起的启明星就是他们的灯光，锈海中央的终极神锁就是他们的背景与舞台，而这片辽阔的锈海，则更像是一个述说者，述说着一段不为人知的过去与遥不可及的未来。  
“每天都有人在锈海下宣誓啊。”Megatron皱着眉，“啧啧，真是幸福。”  
“怎么，你终于想找一个火种伴侣了？”奥利安问Megatron，他的嘴角总是有一丝拭不去的淡淡笑意。  
“怎么可能呢？每天要应对好几场斗角赛忙都忙不赢，累都要累死了，对方可能都受不了我的暴脾气，还要找火种伴侣？奥利安你逗我呢。”Megatron哼了一声，眉毛向上一扬。  
看着Megatron，奥利安忍不住轻笑了一下：“嗓门挺大，也没见你生过什么气，感觉你脾气到挺好的啊，你工作是忙了点，但怎么没有倒追你的？”  
“工作危险啊。”Megatron说，“更何况我也没那个想法，实在不行我们凑合也不是不可以。”  
“行了不跟你打趣了，”奥利安收了收笑容，“后天你还要去最高议会演讲，你准备好了吗？”  
“有你和声波在，我当然没有后顾之忧。”Megatron看着奥利安笑。

“我是说真的。”Megatron放下手中的能量块，对奥利安说。  
“都说了是合租关系，”奥利安眨了下光学镜，“要不是铁堡物价太高，我还不会在这里跟你一起合租。话说这里房子太小了，有机会我一定会换个大点的房子，这样两个人就不用共用一张床了。”  
Megatron深吸一口气－尽管塞伯坦人不需要呼吸，他不死心，继续说：“如果我这次进言成功，我就是prime了，到时候我可以资助你在铁堡买个房子，这样离你工作的地方还近。”  
“mega，”奥利安假装嗔怒，“我并不需要你的无私帮助，我想自己挣够。虽然我现在只是个图书管理员，但我相信总有一天我也能挣够的。”  
Megatron算是服了奥利安了：“好好好，不过我想明天的进言你能陪在我身边，没你的约束，我怕我会动手打了那帮都快顽固成精了的老议员。”  
“可以的。”奥利安出奇地没提出反对意见，“我会跟你一起去的。”  
“你不是最讨厌跟他们打交道吗？我还以为你会拒绝我。”  
“为了塞伯坦的黄金时代，个人利益算的了什么？”奥利安吞下眼前最后一块能量块，笑着说。

一曲终了，optimus再也支撑不住自己，向Megatron身边倒去。Megatron将他牢牢抱住。  
“知道我为什么站起来了吗？mega？”optimus靠在Megatron的怀抱中，虚弱地说，“只要把能量跟CPU输出功率调到最大，就能得到几分钟的活动，这还是你离开那点时间里我才知道的。”  
“你疯了吗？那样会造成过载，对于你来说这是会要命的！”Megatron严肃地说，但紧紧箍着optimus的双手却不敢放开。  
“救护车告诉我了，我只有最后一星周的时间，”optimus自嘲地笑了笑，“很残酷对吗？我将光辉再次带给塞伯坦，光辉将与我永存，但是我的生命也将走向终点。”  
“一定会有办法的，optimus，我不许你说这样的话！内战你没有死，进入地核释放领导模块你没有死，现在的你更不可能死！”Megatron的手颤抖地摁住optimus的头，“如果你要走，我会进入地核去找火种源，就算是死我也会把你拉回来！”  
“不要这样，mega，”optimus摇头，说了几句话就几乎耗尽了他所有的精力，“one shall stand ，one shall fall。我走了，帮我完成一件事。”  
“帮我……还给塞伯坦一个盛世，一个新的黄金时代。”  
锈海起风了。  
大风刮过花海，花海在风中飘荡；刮过海面，海面上激起了涟漪；终极神锁矗立在锈海中央，如一尊巨大的普神雕塑，守望着这片海，守望着这颗重获新生的璀璨星球。  
也注视着这四百万年后的重逢。

“Megatron，”奥利安拍了拍Megatron的手臂，“今天的你看起来很精神。”  
“你也一样。”Megatron给optimus整理了一下装甲，“紧张吗？马上就要进入最高议会了。”  
奥利安摇了摇头，说：“不，你的志向将要实现了。”  
“这话听起来酸溜溜的。”Megatron笑着说，拉过optimus的手，“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”optimus以同样的力度回握Megatron，两个人看着面前最高议会的大门，默契地同时迈步，向最高议会内部走去。  
一银一红两个机体，向着他们的目标进发，周身的气质难以令邪佞靠近，坚定的步伐足以证明两人的默契与信心。  
“双王执政，您觉得可能吗？”一位站在高阁的议员看着两人，问钛师傅。钛师傅说：“那要看看，普神是否会给我们答案。”  
这时，位于奥利安和Megatron背后的大门缓缓地关上了。

【番外.最后的最后】  
夜晚降临火种源深井，孤身一人的optimus坐上轮椅再一次来到了这里，与之前怀揣着领导模块的时候不同，他的心态已经改变。  
悬浮轮椅带着他向核心移动，核心四周都很安静，防御机制都已归为休眠状态，只有能量输送管道发出的微微跳动着的蓝光在闪烁。没有人知道optimus为何会选择这个时候来这里。  
用了一点时间，optimus就到达了最底端，呈现在眼前的就是塞伯坦的地核，地核中心像是一个巨大的眼睛。当optimus到来时，地核却开始褪去保护层，展现出一个几乎由能量组成的光亮球体，那个球体有点类似于魔力神球，但是光芒与神圣感远超后者。  
“我们等你很久了，optimus。”地核深处一个年老的声音说。  
“有什么话请直说。”看样子是料定我会回来啊，optimus心想。  
“你向我借走了一周的时间，你确定看到了他的改变吗？”年老的声音问。  
“我确定。”optimus郑重地将手放在自己的火种之上，“我以我火种的名义起誓，他会带领他们复兴塞伯坦。”  
“不再扩张？不再独裁？”年老的声音依然没有半点感情，“不再欺压弱小种族？不再荼毒塞星民众？optimus，这些你都能以你那点所谓的感情控制住他吗？”  
听着那极具威压的声音，optimus坚定地说：“不是控制，也不是牵制，而是承诺。在地球上的那段时间，我学会了许多，我也坚信地球上的一句话，浪子回头金不换。而且，我相信他。只有他认为我死了，他才会珍惜这来之不易的和平与承诺，当他想要做那些违背圣约的事时，我相信他，他会做出正确的选择。”  
年老的声音沉默了，过了许久，才像是叹息一般地说：“我们没有看错你，optimus。你才是那个最善于把控人心的人。可是如果他再次犯了之前的错误，你，又该怎么办？”  
“我？”optimus看着自己的双手，湛蓝色的光学镜闪过一丝笃定，“不用再找另一个候选人了，我会亲自找到他，one shall stand，one shall fall。”  
“很好，但愿如此。”年老的声音不带任何感情，“一星周的时间到了，是时候回归十三天元了。”  
这一切都是对Megatron的考验，可又何尝不是对optimus的考验？在跳下火种源释放领导模块的那一瞬间，普神早已经决定了optimus之后的命运－－成为十三天元中先觉者最后的一块拼图，融入火种源，以另一种方式活下去。  
领导模块本身就是一种诅咒。当年钛师傅的那一封信中就阐述了领导模块的秘密，凡是持有过过领导模块的人，都不得善终。失去从前的记忆继承历代领袖的记忆成为prime，这也就是为什么在地球上optimus释放领导模块能量后有过失忆的现象，与其说optimus与奥利安是一个人，倒不如说是共用身体的两个人格。  
这是身为prime的代价，optimus不想让Megatron这样。那个强大的斗角士；那个大大咧咧的tf；那个自嘲说自己脾气坏的合租客，那个和他形影不离的朋友；那个只属于他一人的mega，他不希望他变得陌生。他知道Megatron对他怀着怎样的心思，他也知道那天在锈海的话是他的真心话，可是一想到之后他成为prime后，身份地位都不同了，他会有他要操心的事，怎么会顾及他这个小小的铁堡图书管理员？与其痛苦地看着对方的远去，倒不如自己选择忘记。  
忘记曾经的自己，忘记他，也为了逃避现实。  
“还在犹豫什么呢？既然选择了这条道路，等待你的只有这一个结局。”年老的声音有了一丝怒意，“不要再逃避了，optimus。”  
“是啊，不能再逃避了。”optimus笑了笑。从回忆之中抽离出来，湛蓝色的光学镜坚定地看着火种源，向火种源伸出了手。  
在触及到火种源的那一刹那，optimus的身影化为点点荧光消失了，火种源的光芒也被保护层所掩盖，一切归于平静，仿佛什么也没有发生过，只留下一个空荡荡的轮椅还停在那里。


End file.
